Flame desire
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: hao is talking about fire, I suck at summaries anyway it's a one shot!


**Title: Flame desire**

**warning: um... uh... erm... eh... I have no clue! You have to figure out on yourself but as far as I know there's no cursing, no nasty words, no kissing no sex nothing. If you see something it's set here. ... and then we'll all be happy. Whie!**

**Summary: Hao is talking to a little voice about Fire I love Fire Fire is good! Uh anyway happy reading fun!**

**Disclaimer: Me: ((Is being dragged in by Ren and Hao)) NO NO I DON'T WANT TO! **

**Hao: ((growls and looks at Ren.)) she doesn't wants to say the discalimer what now? **

**Ren: ((glares at me.)) You either do that damned disclaimer or else I will make sure you can never write again. **

**Me: ((Gulps and shakes my head.)) I am not saying it never! **

**Ren: ((carresses his kwan do and fire is surrounding Hao. **

**Me: ((My eyes widen and my mouth drops.)) OKAY OKAY I DON'T OWN IT DON'T KILL ME HAO, REN!**

**Hao&Ren: ((Satisfied grin))**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Hao watched the flames with satisfaction. It was his, all his. The flames grew larger up to the sky and Hao's grin grew bigger.**

'**Fire is all there is.' he whispered husky and put an hand in the flames. It took him years before he could bare the fresh flames on his skin. But he did it.**

**Satisfaction appeared in his eyes. 'Water is all there is.' a voice said and Hao growled. 'Water is nothing.' he hissed angry. 'Fire is everything.' **

'**You can't drink Fire.' Hao narrowed his eyes at that and smirked. 'Fire keeps you warm, while water makes you cold.' he smiled to himself, that made sense. **

'**Water keeps the Earth going, while Fire destroys it.' Hao was getting angry. 'Fire can devour a rock, while it takes Water several of years!' Hao said angry.**

'**Water constructs the Earth. Fire will destroy it.' Hao shook his head. 'Water destroys too!' he said. 'But it constructs after it, Fire doesn't.'**

**Hao growled soft. 'Water or Wind can put out Fire.' the voice said. Hao frowned. 'Yes that is true... I am Fire, then Yoh is Water, and Ren, Ren is Wind... Wind and Water destroy too! Why must it always be Fire?'**

'**Fire is greedy, Fire doesn't share.' Hao sighed soft. 'Wind is greedy too.' he said thinking of Ren. 'Wind destroys city's, Wind destroys forests.' Hao smiled to himself with a maniacal glint in his eyes.**

'**Water is calm, Water has no haste, Fire does.' Hao chuckled soft and eventually laughed out loud. 'And what is so bad about haste?' he asked. '...Haste is not good, Fire uses brutal force, Water is calm. Water knows it has the time, Fire knows it doesn't has time because it can be put out by water or wind.'**

**Hao's smile faded as he watched the flames licking his hand. 'And that's why I want Wind on my side...' he whispered. 'Both of them, Water and Wind... Yoh and Ren.'**

'**Water and Wind are good, Fire is evil it destroys.' Hao rolled his eyes. 'Hai I want to destroy the world.' he said soft. **

'**Water and Wind are stronger then Fire.' Hao bit his underlip. 'Hai... maybe it i-- OW!' he quickly pulled his hand out of the flames and watched the wound in surprise. 'It burned me... me Hao Asakura... the fiercest Fire shaman...' he whispered astonished. 'It burned me...'**

**He growled and balled his fists. Stupid Yoh, stupid Ren. Made him loose his self-control. The Fire burned him. And it hurted! He watched the wound and softly stroke it.**

'**I'm never ever gonna listen to the baka voice again... made me loose my self-control... stupid voice. Stupid Ren. Stupid Yoh. Stupid me for wanting them...' he softly said and put his hand in the water.**

'**Water heals, people play in Water, drink Water, need Water.' Hao snorted soft. 'Fire is me, I am Fire...' he whispered. 'Yoh is Water... Ren is Wind... I will let them see that Fire can beat Water and Wind.' **

**He put his other hand in the flames, it didn't burn anymore, he was back in control. 'Fire is everything I want... Yoh and Ren are my lust. I want them I need them...' he whispered and fought back the tears.**

'**One day Fire will win.' he whispered and gave a small smile. 'Yoh... Ren...' he murmured loving. They were his, the Tao and the Asakura. All his. 'Mine.' he whispered and smirked.**

'**Yes... Fire is greedy aren't we my dear?' he whispered to the flames. 'Fire is very very greedy.' he said and his eyes flickered up. 'All mine.'**

**Owari**

**Me: Eh? Good ne? I liked it. Yup I did.**

**Ren: ((Huggles Hao.)) You love meee!**

**Yoh: ((Huggles Hao too.)) You love me too!**

**Hao: ((Blinks)) Mommy... get them away...**

**Ren: Love you too Hao.**

**Yoh: Yeah forever and ever!**

**Hao: ((Grins and kisses the two boys.)) Love you too.**

**Kurayami: Yeah... so... R&R! Cuz Hao will be happy if you do! Do it for Hao! So scroll down and click the button and type for Hao!**


End file.
